Thomas Halloway (Earth-616)/Expanded History
___TOC___ Preface The history of the Angel spans some 70 years of publications. Below is his complete history. For an abridged version see the Abridged History of Thomas Halloway. Origin Thomas Halloway, born in the late 1870s was the son of a prison warden; his mother died in childbirth. The warden raised Thomas in isolation, in the prison itself, and was instructed by various experts who had taught him "everything". Thomas was also taught by the prisoners, who passed on the secrets of the underworld. When Thomas discovered that one of the prisoners was about to be electrocuted he saved him. For this deed Thomas was dubbed an "angel" by the inmate. Apparently, exposure to this electricity caused a mutation in Thomas that slowed his ageing after he reached adulthood for many years. However, despite his strong sense of justice, Thomas Halloway began studying medicine, trained in this profession by Dr. Lin. By 1938, Halloway was a doctor working in a New York City hospital. There he became the physician caring for the elderly Matt Hawk, known as the legendary western gun fighter Two-Gun Kid. Hawk, who had spent a number of years in the future witnessing the so-called "age of heroes", told stories of these adventures to Thomas. Dr. Halloway simply dismissed them as "pulp magazine" fantasies of a very ill man, and rejected Hawk's claims that this age was soon coming, and that Halloway would be a part of it. One night, Hawk died suddenly in his sleep and left Halloway a gift: His pair of six shooters and mask, leaving a card stating "From one hero to another". Halloway's ability to dismiss Hawk's claims soon became impossible when in 1939 Phineas Horton revealed his new creation the Human Torch. On the night the Torch broke free and caused massive fires, due to the lack of control he had over his powers, Halloway was out in the streets and instinctively came to the rescue of those who were endangered by the Torch's flames. After the crisis, Halloway once more looked at the Two-Gun Kid's old guns and mask and realized the old man had been telling the truth. Halloway then developed the identity of the Angel and became one of the first crime fighting vigilantes during the dawn of the age of heroes. He also began chronicling this point in history in a diary he dubbed the "Marvels Project". In his first recorded adventure as the Angel, Thomas had already established himself as a known crime fighter and had just returned from Paris to help to stop the Six Big Men gang. The Angel used lethal force, killing most of the members before capturing their leader Dr. Lang. The Angel next travelled to Hong Kong to investigate the validity of an apparent treasure map that led the way to the lost temple of Alano. The Angel defended the map's keeper, Smithsonian Institution employee Jane Framan who was targeted by a man named Lelong, a member of the original expedition to Alano who sought to claim the treasure for himself. World War II 1939 Travelling to Poland, the Angel had his first clash with the Nazis, stopping an air raid on the town of Grybow by the Death-Bird Squadron. 1940 As the Angel continued to clean up crime in New York City, he became well known in the papers for his heroic efforts. He also began keeping tabs on all the various masked heroes that were appearing in the city and around the world. The Angel next clashed with a strange voodoo cult, who captured a young woman as their sacrifice. The hero battled their leader the Sacred One, who died in one of his own death traps. With the Sacred One's death, his thralls followed their leader to the same trap. Later a mobster named Brink hired a giant brute named Butch to kill his boss so he could take over their mob. This attempt was foiled by the Angel who also brought the entire gang to justice. During this period, while on a routine patrol, the Angel came across the murder scene of another new hero called the Phantom Bullet. Learning that the Bullet was Daily Bulletin reporter Allan Lewis, Halloway attended his funeral and vowed to avenge his murder. After stopping a bank robbery, the Angel went on the trail of jewel thief Gabby Harris and soon learned that Harris had kidnapped his friend Mary Edwards. The Angel rescued Edwards and captured Harris and his gang, turning them over to the police. The Angel next came to the protection of Betty Martin, whose Aunt Emma was attempting to murder her in order to inherit the family fortune. Having learned that the Phantom Bullet's last case involved investigating a smuggling operation along the New York docks, the Angel paid a visit to a shady bar to investigate further. After roughing up the clientèle, he learned that the smuggling operation might have involved smuggling people as well. The Angel next stopped a gang of crooks who kidnapped the daughter of the Meltmore Steel Company's owner in an attempt to blackmail the company's owner out of controlling stock of the company. Although captured himself, the Angel managed to free himself, save the girl, and bring the gang to justice. Later, Halloway travelled to Europe to investigate rumours that Vampires still existed in the town of Carlburg. Instead he found the Mad Doctor, an insane scientist who practiced grisly experiments on humans. Coming to the aid of a captured woman, the Angel prevented the Mad Doctor from transferring her mind into the body of an ape. In the resulting clash, the Mad Doctor was killed in an explosion. Returning to the United States, the Angel began investigating the disappearance of American scientist Professor Philo Zog, inventor of the robot known as Electro. His investigation tied the disappearance to Nazi spies and the Human Torch's old foe Dr. Manyac. During his investigation, the Angel would join forces with police woman Betty Dean, the Sub-Mariner, the Human Torch, his partner Toro and detective known as the Ferret. They discovered that the Nazi's were forcing Zog to create robot version of Manyac's Green Flames including a large robot under what was called Operation: Blockbuster. During the course of the battle, the Angel assisted in destroying the robotic Green Flames, and rescuing Professor Zog from captivity. Soon after the Green Flame incident, the Angel began investigating sightings of strange ghouls that have been rising from the Earth. He clashed with the creatures in their underworld domain and rescued a woman who was made their prisoner. While the initial band of ghouls were killed in a lava flow, the Angel had to escape from an underground city where larger variety of ghouls existed. He acquired the Cape of Mercury from this adventure. Returning to New York City, the Angel continued his investigation into the murder of the Phantom Bullet. While on patrol, he had arrived just moments after the Ferret was murdered by Nazi spies (including Heinz Kruger) and left for dead in an alley. After rescuing Nosey, the Ferret's pet ferret, the Angel went to the Ferret's office to find it in blazes. Returning to his home, the Angel believed that there was a connection between the murders of the Phantom Bullet and the Ferret and became more determined than ever to determine what it all was about. Travelling to the Southern United States, the Angel came to the aid of the Piedmont heiress Shirley Smith who suddenly disappeared in the swamp near her home. The Angel discovered that the girl was captured by an old hag who lived in the swamp, freeing the girl while the old woman died in quicksand. After witnessing the murder of ex-con Happy Nolan, the Angel brings his former boss, Limp Savoy to justice for organizing the killing so that Happy could not testify against him in court. The Angel next investigated a mine where synthetic diamonds were being made foiling Professor Handley's plot to flood the diamond market with phony diamonds. 1941 Investigating the disappearances of men on "Fiery Mountain", the Angel encountered mad scientist Professor Donaire, who was capturing physically fit men to find the ideal body to transfer his mind into. The Angel freed Donaire's slaves and destroyed his lab, the subsequent blast killing Donaire in the process. Back in New York, the Angel next investigated a series of bizarre bank robberies where the streets had been electrified, killing all around. The Angel discovered this was the work of Karl Schwab, who betrayed his country to assist the Nazis. Their crime wave, an attempt to overthrow the government, was then halted by the hero, resulting in Schwab's death. After a series of strange werewolf murders, Halloway's old medical colleague Dr. Lin called the Angel to investigate them. As the Angel, Halloway discovered that the werewolf killer was Robert Harrison, the assistant of Dr. Roberts, who had just returned to America from an expedition in Pakistan. The Angel revealed that their guide Singa was responsible for the transformation, cured Robert and battled Singa to the death. Dr. Lin then attempted to warn the Angel of the real reason why he had called the hero: That he was a target of the criminal Cat's Paw. However, before Lin could warn the Angel, the Cat's Paw murdered him. The Angel then trailed the Cat's Paw, failing to stop her from murdering other targets before following her back to her hideout. Although discovered, the Angel managed to escape, learning that the Cat's Paw was murdering leading members of American industry, then prevented her from killing J.P. Thomas. Tracking the villain to her hideout, the Angel found that she had the major shareholder of American Aircraft Inc. as her prisoner, and that she was hired by the Nazis. After subduing the Cat's Paw and locking her in a room, the Angel rounded up her Nazi employers. When the hero went back for the Cat's Paw, he found that she -- apparently shamed by her involvement with the Nazis -- had jumped out a window to 500 feet drop into a patch of quicksand, seemingly killing herself. During this time, the Angel continued his investigation into the murders of Phantom Bullet and the Ferret. Having tracked down the name of the Ferret's last client, a woman who was now missing, the Angel made the connection to a Nazi spy named Major Kerfoot. Finding Kerfoot's home under government guard, the Angel soon realized that both heroes stumbled upon Nazis who had smuggled themselves into the country and were murdered. Combing the underworld, the Angel learned nothing. Questioning a Daily Bugle reporter, the Angel then learned that the spies were tied in to the murder of recently killed scientist, and that it had to do with a race to create more masked heroes. Following leads over the next few days, he tracked more Nazi spies to a warehouse where he witnessed Captain America attacking the spies. When spotting the leader of the spies attempting to leave, the Angel tried to stop him and was almost shot to death when Captain America blocked most of the bullets with his shield. Receiving only a flesh wound, the Angel was unable to stop the spy from escaping, and after brief introductions both he and Captain America parted company. Travelling to the port town of Sabatino, the Angel investigated the so called "House of Horrors" inherited by Jane Travers. The house was supposedly cursed and visitors to it would either go mad or find death. The Angel investigated, and soon learned that tobacco king Ricardo Amegos was digging a secret gold mine under the house with an army of zombies. The Angel shut down the operation, slaying Amegos and his zombies in the process. Learning that American planes were disappearing over the jungles of Panama, the Angel travelled there to investigate. He soon learned that the planes were being stolen by a Nazi scientist named the Mad Gargoyle who invented a magnetic beam to capture the planes. His planned to eliminate the number of planes that America might use, should they enter World War II, however the Angel slew the Mad Gargoyle and freed his prisoners and the captured planes. Teaming up with the Sub-Mariner in Bermuda, the Angel next investigated stories of the Nazombies, who were apparently undead Nazis. The duo soon discovered that they were really mortal men in costumes trying to use local superstition to cow the natives into serving the Nazi cause, and they put a stop to it. Back in New York City, the Angel soon investigated a series of strange murders learning that they were caused by a Nazi spy named the Python who was capturing American scientist to work for the Nazi war machine, and killing those who refused. The Angel tracked the Python to his Westchester hideout and brought him to justice. Travelling to Georgia to investigate a strange series of murders near the supposedly haunted Amber Swamps, located near the home of millionaire C.J. Miller. The Angel soon discovered that the murders were not caused by ghostly means, but by Miller himself who had gone insane. When attempting to bring Miller to justice, the madman died at the hands of one of his own traps. The Angel returned home and began investigating the seemingly accidental death of Judge Lind, who died on the operating table when his surgery was interrupted by a man who was apparently insane. However, the Angel discovered this was all part of a plot by mobster "Sphinx" Henchel to get revenge against those who sent him to prison. At the end, the mobster accidentally was hit by a speeding car and was fatally run over. The Angel later joined the Human Torch, Toro and the Patriot in celebrating a Consolidated Press reporter named Casey who was assigned to be a foreign correspondent to cover the war in Europe. Soon, the Sub-Mariner declared war on the surface world and launched a full scale assault with various other aquatic races. This led to global flooding, including a massive flood in New York City. The Angel joined other New York super-heroes in rescuing those effected by the flood until the Human Torch and Captain America were able to take down Namor. With the crisis averted, the Angel continued his regular detective work. Investigating the disappearance of American scientists near an island on the Pacific, the Angel stumbled upon a Nazi plot wherein the Nazis have tricked local natives to sacrifice the scientist to their gods. The Angel managed to use the tribes superstitions to convince them that he was one of their gods, and turn them against their Nazi manipulators and free the captured scientists. Returning to the United States, the Angel investigated the murders of various members of a publishing company that published Anti-Nazi Comics. To flush out the killer, the Angel posed as a comic book artist and was soon captured by Howards, a member of the staff and a Nazi supporter who wished to stop Anti-Nazi propaganda from being published. Forcing his captives to work on a Pro-Hitler comic book, the Angel broke free and beat Howards into submission before turning him over to the authorities. The Angel continued his investigation into the Nazis who murdered Phantom Bullet and the Ferret. After months of searching, the Nazi spy master resurfaced and the Angel followed him the northern shores of New York. There he witnessed the Nazi spies meeting with rebel Atlanteans led by U-Man. This meeting was crashed by Captain America and Bucky. The Angel joined the fight, gunning down the spy he had been following for so many months. The battle soon ended when U-Man fled the scene, leaving the Nazi spies and his Atlantean minions to die. The Angel then recovered plans from the dead spy master that detailed an alliance between the Nazis and the Atleantean rebels and turned it over to Cap. They also found an Atlantean survivor whom Cap also took into custody. The Angel then began investigating Dr. Hyde when his painter friend Keene was blinded and blackmailed to pay for the cure. The Angel had Keene pay for the operation to learn Hyde's location and to nab him. The Angel forced Hyde to restore the vision of his other victims before turning him over to the police. Later, the Angel attends the execution of his old foe the Python. However, the villain manages to break free from the electric chair and attempted a massive prison break. When the Python took control of a National Guard tank, the Angel tossed grenades inside. Attempting to save the Python, the villain tried to pull the Angel into the burning tank. Breaking free, the Angel escaped, leaving the Python to seemingly burn to death. The Angel next clashed with Armless Tiger Man, a German Luddite who was sent to America by the Nazis to destroy American factories, bringing the saboteur to justice. On December 7, 1941 following the attack on Pearl Harbour by the Japanese and the rebel Atlanteans secret attack on the eastern United States, the Angel decided to continue fighting crime in New York City. He continued to note the activities of other heroes who then came and went during this era in his Marvels Project. 1942 Investigating the strange murders at the estate of the late Jonathan Brown, the Angel discovered the so-called Phantom of the Bell Tower responsible for the murders. He was really Brown's deformed son who was locked away from public view who lashed out at his surviving family members. The Angel next began looking into the suspicious deaths of the owners of Dutton & Co. drug company. His investigation soon found that the killer was Robert Goom, whom the Dutton owners railroaded on embezzlement charges. He was attempting to get revenge against his former employers. The Angel forced a confession out of Goom before turning him over to the police. Travelling to Louisiana, the Angel witnessed General Henchel, an exiled Nazi, as he entered an old cathedral and found an ancient parchment that transformed him into a zombie. Raising an army of zombies, Henchel terrorized a nearby town until the Angel destroyed the parchment with the zombification spell, destroying Henchel and his undead army. Travelling further south, the Angel investigated stories of a Wolf-Man who had been killing people in the area. The Angel revealed the "Wolf-Man" to be a local Native American medicine man named Gonji who was attempting to covet his tribes supply of gold for himself. Back in New York, the Angel next began investigating a serial killer who drained his victims completely of their blood. The Angel tracked down the killer, a man named Reisel who suffered from a rare disease that required him to replenish his blood. After saving Reisel's most recent victim, the killer died of his disease. Later, the Angel failed to stop the apparent sleepwalking suicide of a military official who was dishonourably discharged from his position. Investigating the circumstances surrounding the man's death, the Angel traced it back to a sleep cult that was operated by Hutsu a Japanese spy who used the cult in order to hypnotize Americans to provide him with government secrets. With the aid of military officials, the Angel helped shut down the operation. Travelling to San Francisco, the Angel began investigating the appearance of Japanese spies who were attempting to learn the location of a new American bomber factory. His investigation brought him to a funeral home run by a Nazi spy named Gondor who smuggled Japanese spies into the country by having them hide in the coffins of American soldiers who were killed in the war. In June of 1942, the Angel was among a group of heroes that assisted in a raid on a Nazi base in Europe. Returning to the United States the Angel next began investigating the legend of the Ogre of Mills Forest, rescuing a couple from the Ogre and his legion of magical Boboes, sending the Ogre to his death. Back in New York, the Angel next investigated the deaths of prominent doctors and captured their killer: Dr. Foster, a deformed and discredited doctor who was fired years ago for charging patients money at a free clinic. The Angel also briefly worked with the Invaders in battling Nazi forces in Europe. Returning to the United States, the Angel tracked down young Alexander Bont after he stole some diamonds. He tracked Bont to an apartment hideout of Nazi spies. As the Angel battled the Nazis, Bont attempted to flee with the stolen diamonds. Pursuing after Bont, the Angel was knocked out from behind, allowing Bont to escape with the stolen loot. Next, the Angel saved the mayor of New York from an undead zombie. The Angel then traced the creature to it's creator Dr. Merkel, who died in the ensuing clash, and destroying his Legion of the Dead before they could contaminate the city water supply. In Florida, the Angel was on a manhunt to stop Professor Torture, a madman who kidnapped the children of wealthy families and threatened to torture them if his ransoms were no paid. The Angel tracked Torture to his hideout aboard a derelict ship, killed him in a battle and rescued his latest victim. Investigating reports of a vampire located in a nearby coastal town, the Angel clashed with ancient vampire Count Vicaro, imprisoning the creature until dawn thus killing it. The Angel next went after the Firing Squad, a gang of crooks led by dishonourably discharged soldier Danny Poll. The Angel stopped Poll and his gang before they could kill Major Cullen and his wife, whom Poll held responsible for his discharge from the military. Failing to stop Poll's gang from shooting his former lover, the Angel quickly rounded the gang up after Poll, horrified by his former lover's death, walked into the path of gunfire himself. While investigating the death of government officials by poisoning, the Angel soon discovered the poisonings were carried out by a German bundist named Krauss who coated his parrot Polly's beak in poison to kill the officials without a trace. Captured by Krauss, the Angel broke free and left Krauss to be pecked alive by his collection of birds, whom Krauss had purposely starved. With a rash of government secrets going missing, the Angel began investigating Marvello the Mystic, exposing him as a Japanese spy who used an ancient Indian potion that put his victims in his hypnotic command. After a series of strange deaths involving bees, the Angel tracks the bees back to Mr Crown, a bee expert who was fired from his job for carrying out an unauthorized test that led to the death of one of his students. Bent on revenge against those who fired him, he used chemically treated cigarettes to send his bees into a frenzy. The Angel used his own chemicals against Crown who was swarmed by his own bees. Unable to handle the pain, Crown shot himself in the head. Travelling to Connecticut, the Angel investigated the disappearance of local fishermen. He soon discovers that the missing fishermen were victims of the Fish Brothers, amphibious freaks of nature who were grafting the skin of their victims onto their own bodies so that they could pass for human. The Angel broke free from captivity and brought the Fish Brothers to justice. 1943 Returning to New York, the Angel began investigating murders committed by the White Carnation, who the Angel discovers was failed writer Caleb Crane who gained notoriety by adapting his real life murders into crime stories. The Angel apprehended Crane, who was then sentenced to death for his crimes. Taking up an offer to act as a stunt man in Hollywood, the Angel stumbled upon a plot by a disfigured man calling himself Hash-Head to kidnap Hollywood's most handsome stars and disfigure them, just like himself. The Angel apprehended Hash-Head and his minions, revealing Hash-Head to be former film star Steve Strong, who disappeared after a disfiguring accident ended his career. The Angel was next called by military intelligence to Louisiana to prevent an ancient suit of armour once worn by legendary French Baron Trembieu from falling into the hands of Nazi spies. The armour, they learn, was being shipped to the Baron's ancestor Rene Trembieu from Europe by his brother who was attempting to smuggle a highly powerful explosive to the Untied States to be used in the war effort. When Nazi agent Kurt Schnell succeeded in stealing the armour, the Angel shot at their getaway car, igniting the explosive and killing the spies. When a number of quarantined government officials were found murdered, the Angel investigated the strange deaths and exposed Nazi spy Fritz von Brock as the killer, having posed as a local physician to get the quarantines placed so that he could kill his targets without discovery. While taking a vacation, the Angel discovers the hidden realm of Castle Island, home of an insane king. King was infected with a rare blood disease and captured people to infect them in order to have loyal subjects. The Angel rescued his latest victim, a woman who the king kidnapped to make his queen. Gaining the loyalty of the king's Ape-Man, the Angel defeated the twisted royal family, and the Ape-Man slew the king for enslaving his family for years. Soon after, the Angel begins hunting down Maxie Muggs, a crook who was resurrected by blackmailing Dr. Weldon Fisher. The Angel tracks down Muggs, who is accidentally electrocuted to death in Dr. Fisher's electrical laboratory. Returning once more to Hollywood to take up a role as a stunt man, the Angel witnessed would-be actor Able Doone get rejected for a role in a comedy due to horrid looks, and offered a role in a horror film. Doone snapped and went on a murder spree, but the Angel eventually brought him to justice. Later, the Angel prevented mobster Joe Scarpone from breaking out of prison and stopped Nazi spy Double-Beard from drugging pilots ferrying aircraft to the military. The Angel then spent some time in England, where he rescued Lord Carteret and his daughter from the hands of kidnappers during a Nazi air raid on London. Learning of the death of Lord Craven, a British member of parliament, the Angel attends the funeral to pay his respects. In doing so, he stumbles upon a plot by Nazi spy Count Lust to assassinate the King and Queen of England, who were also slated to attend the funeral. The Angel stopped the plot, and departed before the Royal Family arrived to attend the funeral. The Angel then was taken on to escort British legation member Bernard Hix to the United States with evidence to be used against Nazi prisoners of war in future war trials. Their ship is taken over by Nazi agent Captain Felix von Tont. The Angel prevented the attempt to destroy the evidence, ending in Von Tont's death. Invited to the home of Lord Mood, unaware that Mood had been replaced by Nazi spy Captain Kraust who had been charged with eliminating the Angel for his interference in Nazi operations. The Angel soon learned the truth, and Kraust was slain in the confrontation, and the real Lord Mood and his family were rescued. ]] Returning to the United States, the Angel clashed with Nazi operative the Mad Boar who was attempting to poison America's food supply. On board an American freighter ship, the Angel stopped a Nazi spy named Slate from exposing the ships location with luminescent paint. The Angel next assisted authorities in stopping a bank robbery masterminded by mobster Tom Malone. The robbery is foiled, and Malone is shot dead by the authorities. His surviving family members blamed the Angel for the death of their father and plotted revenge against the hero. When his siblings Pete and Pat died in the attempt, young Jake Malone soon realized the heavy price one might pay in getting revenge. Appearance in goes here In December of 1943, time displaced soldier Paul Anslem brought the Cosmic Cube back in time from the future, it ended up in the hands of the Red Skull who used it to restructure reality so that the Nazi's ruled the world. The Angel was among the many heroes who were slain by the Red Skull, and had his body impaled on a massive wall in Germany. However, the Invaders and the time travelling New Avengers and Mighty Avengers clashed with the Skull. During the fight, Anslen regained control of the Cube and used it to resurrect the Angel and the other dead heroes to battle the Skull. When the Skull was ultimately defeated, reality was restored to normal and the Angel's memories of the battle were erased. 1944 Back in the United StatesAppearance in goes here the Angel came to the aid of German-American immigrant Hans Dreden who was being terrorized by Gestapo spy Max Bovar, stopped Nazi agents from blowing up rail lines that carried American troops, and captured Nazi spy Karl Kraft who murdered and impersonated American inventor John Barnes in Washington, D.C. The Angel returned to New York where he witnessed the murder of German-American Ingrid Ilsen. Tracking the "flower woman" who poisoned her, the Angel revealed "her" to be Nazi spy Siegfried Kunz who was attempting to force German-American immigrants to assist him in espionage, killing those who refused. Appearance in goes here When employees at City Bank were murdered, the Angel's investigation revealed the killer to be Edward Burk an employee who was fired 10 years previously for embezzling money. The Angel's constant interference in Nazi plots once more made him a target of Nazi spies operating in the United States and they began to conspire to kill him. Allowing the spies to believe him dead, the Angel placed a false story in local papers and soon discovers that one of the papers, known for it's previous pro-Nazi reporting, did not report his death. The Angel exposed the owners of the paper as the ring leaders of the Nazi spies and apprehends them. When Babs Dalton is kidnapped and held for ransom, the Angel's investigation learns that she was kidnapped by her own fiancée, Tom Evans who did it to obtain money to save his failing company. ]]While attending a circus, the Angel was shocked when a clown in the troupe fires a real cannon at wounded soldiers watching the show. Joining the circus to learn the killers identity, the Angel revealed him to be the acrobat known as the Flying Falcon as a Nazi spy. As the Falcon attempted to flee capture, he was killed by one of the circus gorillas that escaped from its pen. When investigating the murder of Jean Claire, son of millionaire Monty Claire, the Angel frightened Jean's brother René into making a confession. When the War Department was unable to determine how Nazi spies were leaking secure information on American ship movements, the Angel investigated and revealed a Nazi spy who smuggled the information out of the building using carrier pigeons. Later, the Angel went on a manhunt for escaped felon Nails Bradley, who died attempting to flee from the hero. After a series of robberies at a local train yard by hooded bandits, the Angel went undercover to learn their identities. His investigation helped to nab the leader of the hooded robbers, Mr. Taintor the rail yard foreman. After the murder of thirteen seemingly unconnected men, the Angel and girl reporter Mickey Deveres began investigating the case. They found that the men were connected after all in assisting Bradley Astoff in the construction of a bank many years prior. The Angel stopped Astoff before he could rob the bank and replace the stolen money with counterfeit bills. 1945 While returning home from a government mission, the Angel stopped off at an Asian port where he came to the aid of a woman being chased by members of a cult that worshipped the goddess Vurashnu. Saving the girl, the Angel investigated her claim that their leader Zerhu were tricking the cult members to turn over their valuables to Vurashnu so that he could gather their wealth. Revealing this to be true, the Angel left Zerhu to the fate of his angry followers. Learning of a daring diamond theft from the Kohinoor Mines Limited, the Angel began to find the thieves. He eventually catched them when they pull up port in the United States and attempted to smuggle the diamonds off ship hidden in tubs of ice cream. Returning home, the Angel also investigated the sudden death of Kit Carson, revealing that her recently wedded husband organized her death in order to inherit her fortune to save his failing business. Later, the Angel investigated the theft of Judas Cain's valuable Jodphur Ruby. The Angel tracked down the thieves and finds that the stolen ruby was a fake. Returning to the home of Mr. Cain, the Angel revealed that Cain had orchestrated the theft in order to cash in on the insurance policy. While attempting to flee the Angel, Cain fell out of his apartment window to his death. Shortly after, the Angel was challenged by the master criminal known as the Epicure to a match of wits. Although the Angel managed to best the Epicure, the master crook escaped vowing to match wits with the Angel again in the future. Hearing a robbery in progress, the Angel clashed with the culprit, a criminal calling herself the Cat-Woman. In his pursuit of her, he managed to round up her gang, but the Cat-Woman died in a fatal car crash attempting to escape the hero. Following this, the Angel spent some time in Europe assisting the Allied Forces in the war effort. He participated in a super-hero attack on a Nazi rocket factory where the Red Skull stored various occult artefacts. On April 25, 1945 the Angel joined an army of super-heroes led by Captain America (William Nasland) on an invasion of Berlin, which ultimately led to Hitler's demise and the Nazi's surrender. After the battle, the Angel returned to the United States. When Mrs. Van Horne's life was threatened by a masked individual, the Angel was called in to investigate. He soon revealed that the killer is her nephew Douglas who was attempting to kill her and cash in on the insurance. When attending a party of writer John Parker, the Angel was witness to his murder by poisoning. Although Jeff Van, the lover of John's daughter, was the likely suspect, the Angel reveals that Howards, John's partner was really responsible for the murder. Later, the Angel was approached by Chiquita Tarantula who claimed that her boyfriend, "Big Time" Barnelle, was planning on breaking out of prison in order to recover some hidden loot. The Angel went to the prison and stopped the jail break but found Barnelle dead in his cell, the victim of poisoning. Suspecting Chiquita, the Angel prevented her from recovering the stolen loot. However, before she could be taken into police custody, Chiquita took a lethal dose of poison, killing herself. Later, the Angel was framed for kidnapping the niece of Pat Lord. Despite being pursued by the police, the Angel revealed the real kidnapper: Detective Snyder, who posed as the Angel to frame the hero, as he was jealous of the fame and glory the Angel received from his crime-fighting. The Angel next began investigating the illegal diamond fence known only as the Generous Fence, revealing him to be legitimate diamond dealer Mr. Van Der Waalt. Appearance in goes here Post-War 1946 Appearance in goes hereWhen the criminal known as the Noose framed a local judge for murder, the Angel came to his aid and cleared the judge's name. The Angel next came to the aid of musician Joyce Reynolds who believed she was being haunted by the ghost of her late father, but the Angel exposed the real culprit as her step-brother trying to frighten her out of her inheritance. The Angel was later forced to work aboard the SS Blue Goose by criminal Gloria Wild whose attempt to rob her rich passengers was foiled by the hero. Appearance in goes here While investigating the disappearance of a local plastic surgeon, the Angel uncovered a plot by a vicious millionaire named Vanderblock who murdered and took the place of his butler, seeking to enjoy his fortune under a new identity. Later, the hero investigated strange happenings at the White Rabbit Inn and foiled a gang of crooks trying to spring their boss from a nearby prison via an underground tunnel. Back in New York, the Angel helped to clear the name of young Jimmy Fisk, who was framed for the murder of a night watchman. The hero was then briefly enslaved by an insane actor who believed himself to be the real Mephisto and forced to dig an underground hell. Breaking free from "Mephisto's" control, the Angel freed his slaves and stopped the actor before he could murder the lead actress from the play he was fired from. After, he assisted beat cop "Sunshine" O'Hara in busting a gang of car thieves. The Angel learned that he was the descendant of the Duke of Harmon and was invited to Blackmoor Castle, England to inherit his portion of the estate. There he saved his other distant relatives from another deranged relative who was posing as the ghost of the Duke to kill them off and claim jewels that were hidden in the house. The Angel stopped his murderous relative, found the jewels and helped the real ghost of the Duke finally to rest. Returning to the United States, the Angel next faced a challenge when he was temporarily blinded while trying to clear the name of Captain Carter who was framed for being part of a protection racket. Despite his handicap, the Angel caught the real mastermind, Mike Quilligan and later his sight returned to normal. In Florida, the Angel investigated the murder of Victor Byson, a wealthy man confined to a mental hospital. There he found the staff were purposefully driving their patients mad so that family members could claim their fortunes, and shut the operation down. Appearance in goes hereAppearance in goes here He stopped a gang of crooks who were exploiting an innocent man named Louis who happened to have x-ray vision after a head injury. With Louis' help, the Angel captured the crooks and a blow to the head cured Louis of his affliction. 1949 By 1949, the Angel became involved in the V-Battalion to hunt escaped Nazi war criminals. During this period, the role of the Angel was taken over by his brother Simon. According to Halloway's claims, he had retired from his role as the Angel after a woman was shot while he was trying to stop a criminal. However, other sources suggest that he ceased being the Angel due to his ageing restoring to a normal pace and his involvement with the V-Battalion. 1953 Following the death of Brian Falsworth in a car accident in 1953, the Angel attended his funeral. There he expressed his concerns if the Falsworth clan was still going to be involved with the V-Battalion, expressing that without their money or political clout they could not function as an organization. Pressing the issue with Brian's friend (and secret lover) Roger Aubrey, who pointed out that Brain's death will change things, but nobody is willing to give up the cause. Halloway's subsequent activities with the V-Battalion are mostly unrecorded. He eventually retired to an estate in Los Angeles. Modern Era Still recalling the bystander that was killed during one of his last adventures as the Angel, Halloway still wished to combat lawlessness and seeking a way to atone for his mistake. He would come to meet Dominic Dunsinane who shared his beliefs in law an order. The pair used Halloway's fortune to help fund a secret school of assassins, creating the Scourge Program, a group of killers who targeted and eliminated super-villains. Many operatives, known as the Scourge of the Underworld baffled the super-hero community for years, until US Agent was assigned to track down their backer. His investigation led him to the Halloway estate where Halloway explained his whole organization to the hero. However, when the Agent attempt to gather the authorities, he was attacked by Halloway's assistant Bloodstain. During the battle, US Agent defeated Bloodstain, and left Halloway overturned out of his wheelchair while he went to get the authorities. However, it appeared that due to lack of evidence, Halloway was not punished for his crimes. Shortly thereafter, Halloway became a target of the insane Zeitgeist who was killing various super-heroes. After slaying Simon Halloway in a New York subway, he convinced his fellow Schutz Heiliggruppe team mate Vormund that the real killers was the Scourge program and planned an attack at the Halloway estate where a number of wartime heroes had reunited for a celebration. There, the truth was revealed and Captain America and Vormund prevented Halloway's assassination by slaying Zeitgeist. Years later, Captain America and a much younger time displaced Two-Gun Kid came to the home of Thomas Halloway's grandson Jason Halloway passing along his grandfather's copy of the "Marvel's Project" and Two-Gun's old pistols and mask. While not implicitly stated, these events would infer that Thomas Halloway passed away, however there are no facts to substantiate his current fate. References Category:Expanded History